The Return
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: One year after the Breach was sealed, Rangers Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori are called back to lead a new group of Jaeger pilots against the vengeful invading Kaiju. But in Mankind's darkest hour, a former threat will rise... but will the man-created Kaiju be mankind's salvation... or it's doom.


_**Pacific Rim and all related characters are owned by Legendary Pictures **_

_**Godzilla and all related characters are owned by Toho Company Ltd. **_

_War is like love, it always finds a way…- Bertolt Brecht _

**Pacific Rim/Godzilla: The Return **

**Chapter 1: The War Has Just Begun… **

The storm raged around the titanic Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, as it stomped its way through the waging waves and fierce winds. "I see it up ahead," Ranger Raleigh Becket said as he and his partner controlled the Jaeger toward a lost fishing boat. "Keep your eyes open for the Kaiju…" Raleigh noted to his partner.

Mako Mori nodded eyes, traveling around the rough water in search of their enemy.

With surprising gentleness, Gipsy Danger lifted the boat in its giant hand, but before they could turn it away, Kaiju known as Knifehead, called because of the large blade-like growth on its face, leapt from the water and attacked the robotic champion. Arming its plasma caster, Gipsy blasted the attacker, sending it falling back into the water.

"Nice shot," Raleigh said to his partner.

"Thank you," the Asian ranger nodded, with sudden shy smile. The two commanded the giant to gently place the boat back into the water. Suddenly the radar began to scream. "It's not dead, Raleigh!" Mako screamed, but it was too late. The Kaiju launched a surprise attack on the Jaeger, ripping Gipsy's arm off, then sinking its bladed head into the machine's chest, causing sparks to fly in and out of the cockpit.

"Raleigh!" Mako screamed, as the monster's claw ripped into the Conn-Pod, grabbing Mako from Raleigh's grasp. Her screams, fear and pain echoing through their drift connection.

"Couldn't save her either, could you, Little Brother?" Yancy Becket spoke from the far side of Raleigh as all motion stilled. "Partnering with you in this overgrown deathtrap really is suicide huh?" Raleigh turned to see his brother in a shredded and bloodied drivesuit.

"It seemed she was killed even faster than your brother, Mr. Becket," Marshall Stacker Pentecost appeared before him, his face and drive suit burnt from radiation. "I had hoped that my sacrifice would give my daughter a chance to grow old and form a family of her own. I should not be surprised that you'd fail me again."

Raleigh… I thought… we were partners…" He looked to see a soaked and bloody Mako standing beside him, a gaping hole in her chest.

"I'm sorry… I … I did the best… I…" He glanced up to see a light approaching in the distance. Slowly it took the form of a Kaiju, but not like one he had ever seen before. It appeared more like a giant golden moth. He tried to force the devastated Gipsy to move away from it, but it remained rooted in its spot. Raleigh screamed as the golden monster overtook him.

Raleigh gasped loudly as he sat up in his bed, body soaked in sweat.

He glanced over to the other twin size bed in the small condominium to see it empty and neatly made up. He took a few steady breaths, and let the sounds of the Hawaiian waves crashing on the beach nearby sooth his still trembling form.

He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once showered and dressed he began the short walk to the memorial cemetery not far from where he and his former copilot were staying. He was not surprised to find her exactly where he expected. Standing before the graves of Stacker Pentecost and Tamsin Sevier, the young Japanese woman spoke softly in her native language. He stopped a short distance away the girl, giving her respective space.

"You don't have to stay away, Raleigh-kun," Mako glanced back at him, brushing her blue highlighted bangs from her cheek.

"I was trying to be quiet…" Raleigh said sheepishly.

"Quiet… right…" Mako smirked, "I believe Gipsy had a softer foot."

"Hey Marshal," Raleigh spoke to the grave, "Been trying to keep Mako out of trouble," Raleigh said to the gravestone. Mako gave him a look, leading him to correct himself. "Though I will say she's been keeping more in line than even you ever could…" He put an arm around his partner's shoulder. "So, we're helping each other out, just like you'd want us to."

"C'mon, Mako, let me treat you to breakfast," Raleigh led her away from the grave.

As they left the cemetery and started down the Hawaiian sidewalk, Mako finally broke the silence. "You don't have to stay with me, you know…" She said softly.

"What?" Raleigh asked, stopping and glancing to the young woman.

"It's been over a year since we sealed the Breach. Gipsy's gone, and there hasn't been a need for pilots," Mako said, looking away, "You don't have to stay with me if you have elsewhere you'd like to be…"

"We're partners, Mako," Raleigh said after a moment, "We've been through too much together, just to give it up and go separate ways… I've been in your head, Mako, you know you're all I have now… and I know I'm all you have. I'm going nowhere."

Mako flashed him a bright smile, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Raleigh-kun," Mako bowed sharply.

Raleigh returned her bow, "Doo itashimashite." He then threw an arm around the shorter girl and led her back toward their condo. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

As they approached the condo the sound of a familiar dog barking echoed. Mako and Raleigh looked at each other, before Mako went to her knees to welcome the rapidly approaching bulldog.

"Hello, Max!" Mako cooed as the bulldog jumped in her arms and lapped at her face. "Did you miss Ms. Mori? Ms. Mori missed you, yes she did," She said as she scratched his head and back.

"G'day, Rangers," Hercules Hensen approached the two.

"Hey, Marshall," Raleigh greeted as Mako stood up. Max ran back to his master's side. "I'm hoping you're here on vacation…" the former pilot of Gipsy Danger sighed.

"You can hope that, sure," Herc smirked. "Pack up, we need to go for a ride."

Raleigh and Mako shared unsure looks, but did as the Marshal instructed.

* * *

"So, the plan failed…" Raleigh said after the silent drive, then part way into the helicopter ride over the Pacific. "The Breach reopened?"

"No, the Breach was sealed," Herc replied, glancing out over the ocean, "But two more opened about three months ago; the first one about three hundred miles north, slightly north west."

"No offence, Herc, but what do you expect us to do when the Kaiju come through?" Raleigh asked, "All the Jaegers were destroyed in the last push. I'm pretty sure you saw how well shooting flare guns at those things work…"

"Me and the boy were just about to finish the thing off with those guns when you two decided to join the party," Herc snorted. "But no, we're prepared, or attempting to be anyway." He said, motioning to the aircraft carrier they were approaching, to what was strapped to the deck.

"Gipsy?" Raleigh gapped as he looked at the Jaeger lying upon the deck of the carrier.

"Gipsy Danger Mk II, actually," Herc replied, "Built to the original refit schematics Ms. Mori worked out, before the bureaucratic bastards cut her budget three fourths."

Mako smiled brightly at the news. "Don't get too excited. We haven't even tried to start the new girl yet. Also, there're still just a few Jaegers ready for combat, and things… have changed." Herc sighed.

"What's changed?" Mako asked.

"The Jaeger program isn't the primary defense this time." Herc sighed. "We're support and back up troops this go around."

"What? The Jaegers were the only thing that has been able to stop the Kaiju; surely they're not still depending on that stupid wall!" Raleigh exclaimed.

"Nope, they pulled out an old Japanese weapon, been mothballed since the mid-eighties, but apparently the PPDC believe that it's worth another shot: the Super X Program. Flying heavily armored and armed gunships designed to fight big things." Herc explained, "The Rangers are assigned as support."

"Support?!" Raleigh roared, and if not for the restraints holding him in the seat of their chopper he would have stood up. "Marshall, Herc, that's bullshit, and you know it!"

Herc sighed and shook his head, "I do know it, but just because I'm over you don't mean I call all the shots, the UN task force that makes the assignments wants to give the Super X its shot."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Mako said and both men turned to look at the woman. "With luck this Super X will be a more efficient, safer weapon against the Kaiju. No more pilots being killed, no more… families splintered. Is that not a good thing?" she asked, taking Raleigh's hand in hers, and looking him sympathetically in the eyes.

"But, if it proves to not work," Mako sat back with a confident smile, "We'll just have to save the day. Again." She sent a wink to Raleigh, earning a laugh from her partner.

"I'm not sure you two drifting together is a good thing anymore," Herc shook his head as the helicopter landed.

"I don't like this, I don't like it at all…" Raleigh scowled.

"None of us do, Raleigh, but we can just do what we can do, and be ready if we need to do more," Mako replied, rubbing his bad arm comfortingly as the chopper completely touched down.

Herc sighed as he hopped out of the chopper than helped Max out. "I need your skills as ground commander for the new Jaeger team. Becket, you and Mako will be just under me in command. So, please don't do anything too stupid."

"He'll behave," Mako smiled, then frowned, "Wait, you said there were two Breaches… where is the other one?"

* * *

Over two hundred and thirty eight thousand miles above them, in the Apollo Basin of the Moon's southern pool, fiery energy and electricity began to surge. The energy quickly gathered and began to open a dimensional breach, like the one deep in the Pacific Ocean. It remained open long enough for a massive egg to escape, rocketing toward the earth.

Inside the egg, a massive creature grew stronger, absorbing the heat from entering earth's orbit. Within a few hours it entered Japanese airspace, coming down near a recently reestablished fishing town outside the Anti-Kaiju wall.

The impact caused major damage to the small buildings and homes. Police and curious civilians quickly gathered to the large crater on the edge of their island. A demonic roar that sounded similar to an injured elephant filled the air, as a large titanic dinosaur like creature rose from the quickly flooding water. It was tall and skinny with yellowish red scales, long neck and fin-like growths on its head and shoulders.

"KAIJU!" one of the police officers yelled as the gathered people began to run in panic.

* * *

Several miles away, the US Aircraft Carrier continued in route. "Marshall Hensen!" a sailor yelled from the com station. "Priority Message from Commander Choi at Shatterdome Japan. Kaiju has broken land on the northern corner of Japan."

"Already?" Herc glanced to Raleigh and Mako.

"It's a class 4 Kaiju, moon lander. Standing eight five meters, estimate sixty one thousand tons. Name assignment: Titanosaurus," the helmsman replied quickly.

"Super X squadron?" Herc asked, crossing his arms.

"Preparing for launch, but we're closer, sir," the helmsman said, glancing back.

"No, it's not a good idea. Gipsy isn't ready," Herc shook his head, not even having to look at Raleigh and Mako.

"If you went by Mako's designs, she's ready," Raleigh replied, "We just need to suit up and get in her." Mako nodded in reply, and Herc sighed.

"Fine, but try to come back alive with the new Jaeger in one piece, or close proximity?" Herc nodded.

"Yes, sir," Raleigh and Mako said, as they turned and ran from the bridge.

"I need a make shift Jaeger console set up here," Herc snapped, "I need a neural handshake ready to establish by the time they're suited up!"

A short while later the towering Gipsy Danger was lifted to a seated position on the hanger with a small chopper already started just behind it. From the command tower of the carrier, Mako and Raleigh walked out, now in their black drivesuits, helmets tucked beneath their arms. They silently climbed into the chopper that lifted off and slow circled to the front of the Jaeger, where the head was slightly risen and backwards upon the opened neck armor. The chopper hovered over the extended metal ramp and opened hatch to the Conn-pod. The two pilots jumped to the ramp and carefully entered the pod.

"Good to be home," Raleigh said as they walked into the pod, which was almost identical to the original Gipsy Danger's.

"No place like it," Mako smiled as they approached their preferred sides of the pod.

Raleigh and Mako stepped onto the foot clamps, and hooks snapped onto their boots. They quickly attached the cables, and the back clamps attached to their suits. Finally they sealed their helmets. "Pilots ready," Mako and Raleigh said in unison.

_Pilot/Pilot/Jaeger hardware connections establishing… success. Conn-Pod sealing and activation process … engaging _a digital voice spoke as the pod began to spin around, and the armor closed around its neck.

Herc bit his lip as the make shift monitoring station showed camera footage from inside the Jaeger cockpit. _Conn-Pod sealed and ready. All systems green. Gipsy Danger Mark Two ready._

"You two ready?" Herc asked, and both Raleigh and Mako gave sharp nods. "Pick it up," Herc ordered, and two helicopters lifted the towering giant to standing position on the deck of the oversized carrier.

"Jaeger in position for Neural Handshake." A helmsman stated.

"Do it," Herc ordered, and with a few key strokes the A.I.'s voice spoke up. _Initiating launch operations…_ _Pilot to Pilot connection engaged…_ Mako and Raleigh closed their eyes as the Drift began, and they once again touched each other in the most intimate way possible, their very souls. Identical smiles crossed their faces as the connection was established. _Neural handshake completed. Two Pilots connected in neural bridge. Pilots in sync. Gipsy Danger Mark Two online. _

Raleigh and Mako lifted their arms in unison, bringing their left fists to their right palms. Gipsy Danger Mk II perfectly mirrored the movements.

"Ready, Mako?" Raleigh smiled toward his copilot.

"Let's go fishing," Mako smiled back, and the Jaeger stepped off the edge of the ship, plunging into the Pacific.

* * *

Titanosaurus roared as it stomped toward the protective wall around the island nation. A monstrous roar escaped its mow as it lifted its fan-like tail to strike the thick, protective wall. It flexed its muscles to attack the wall, but was thrown off balance as something grabbed it by the end of its tail.

It turned its head to see Gipsy Danger gripping it with one hand. It barely opened its mouth to roar in angry, before the Jaeger's free fist slammed into its jaw, sending it reeling.

"So this is the Titanosaurus," Mako said, as Gipsy turned to face the angered monster.

"Lame name for a lame Kaiju," Raleigh replied.

"Shall we end this quickly?" Mako asked.

"Lady gets the honors," Raleigh smiled as they took their fighting stance.

With Mako's right hand she reached for the control panel between them, and made her weapon selection. _Chain Sword engaged…_

Mako smiled as they extended their left arms, and felt the neural feedback from Gipsy as the chained blade extended from its upper left wrist._ Alert! Chain sword error…_ the AI chimed as the weapon slid completely out and away from the Jaeger and hit the ground at its feet.

"Nani?" Mako asked with a raised voice.

"Herc?!" Raleigh asked.

"I TOLD you she wasn't ready. We were waiting to get you both on board to test the systems…" Herc replied over the communicator.

"Herc, if I see a blue screen, I swear to God!" Raleigh replied, before he and Mako gasped as Titanosaurus tackled Gipsy.

"My turn," Raleigh growled out, hitting a switch. _Elbow Rocket engaged _"Please, God, work…" Raleigh whispered, as they reared back their right fists, and Gipsy's right elbow opened to reveal a rocket propulsion system.

This time the system worked perfectly, and Gipsy's fist slammed with such force it shattered the Kaiju's jaw. "Mako, see if your plasma caster works," Raleigh ordered, as he brought the fist back across the monster's face with a back hand. Mako hit the switch for the plasma caster and cursed in Japanese when they only got an error message.

"Herc! this Gipsy sucks!" Raleigh yelled at the com, "Mako, forget the weapons. We're going to have to take this guy down the old fashioned way…"

Gipsy moved in quickly, giving a series rising punches to the monsters chest, before grabbing its long, thin neck in a headlock. Mako and Raleigh glanced to the radar as four blips appeared rapidly approaching.

Gipsy Danger jerked the monster around, and held it toward the approaching aircrafts.

The Super X VTOL was a massive gunship, somewhat bigger than the Hercules H-4 'Spruce Goose'. The armor on the aircraft was thick and powerful, with a pair of wings toward the rear of the ship and armor plating extended to protect the heavy thrusters. Even in comparison to the much larger Jaegers, the Super X crafts were impressive sights.

"Gipsy Danger to Super X Squadron, we have you a nice target all lined up, take it out," Raleigh called through the com as he and Mako struggled to hold the angered Kaiju.

The four ship wing of aircraft slowed their approach and hovered before the restrained Kaiju. "Super X One to Super X Two through Four," A female voice that was familiar to Mako and Raleigh in turn through his drift with her came over the com. "Lock on to Titanosaurus, arm Cadmium Missiles, and Fire when ready."

Raleigh and Mako watched as the monster in Gipsy's arms was struck repeatedly by missiles designed to counteract the Kaiju's highly corrosive physiology. After the barrage, though heavily injured Titanosaurus still showed signs of life in the Jaeger's arms.

"Stubborn lizard…" Raleigh grunted.

"It seems his neck is stiff, perhaps he could use a proper realignment…" Mako offered.

"I like how you think," Raleigh replied, as they shifted their arms around the monsters neck, and with a swift move, turned his head almost completely around.

"Oops, perhaps… that was too much…" Mako said in mock-concern as the dead Kaiju fell to the ground at Gipsy's feet.

"Super X One to Gipsy Danger," the woman's voice came through the com.

"This is Gipsy, we read you, Super X One," Raleigh replied on the channel.

"Super X Squadron appreciates your assistance in our defense maneuver," the flight commander stated, "Your instructions are to report to Shatterdome Tokyo."

"Roger that," Raleigh grunted, and he and Mako turned the Jaeger to start its trek toward the Shatterdome.

"At least she thanked us," Mako commented.

"Thanked us?" Raleigh snorted, "If that jet of hers had arms, she'd likely have patted Gipsy's head…"

"We're all on the same side, Raleigh," Mako smiled, "Try to be civil…"

"Civil… sure…" Raleigh grunted.

"I saw that thought," Mako chided with a smirk.

* * *

"Did they say which Jaeger would come first, Papa?" Sara Yuhara asked her father from where she looked out the window looking over the hanger bay of the Shatterdome from her father's laboratory. Sara was ten year old daughter of Dr. Tokumitsu Yuhara, who was one of the designers of the Super X aircrafts. As much as she was proud of her father's vehicles, her heart belonged to the larger than life real life mecha heroes, the Jaegers, particularly the one that was adorning the shirt she was currently wearing: Gipsy Danger.

"No, Sara-chan," Dr. Yuhara said from his desk, "but I heard that one had engaged the Kaiju to the north that the Squadron went after. I assume it will arrive soon."

The little girl's eyes light up and turned to watch the door, waiting for whatever massive machine arrived first.

She had almost lost interest, and went back to her handheld game, when the sirens began to blow, lights flashing and the heavy doors began to open. She watched and held her breathe as the doors opened completely and she waited to see what machine would come. She recognized the towering humanoid mecha instantly, and gasped loudly, drawing her father's attention.

"What is it?" Dr. Yuhara asked, but his only response was his door closing as she ran out. The little girl ran to the upper railing as the massive Jaeger walked into the base, being led by workers with flashing light guiders.

"GIPSY DANGER!" The girl squealed, waving wildly at the machine. "I LOVE YOU, GIPSY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to jump up and down and wave with both arms.

A transport flat was moved toward the massive Jaeger. Mako and Raleigh had Gipsy step up on it, then proceeded to start the lock down process.

Once the Jaeger was secured, Mako and Raleigh pressed the buttons to disengage the Neural Handshake. "So…" Raleigh said, removing his helmet, and glancing to his partner.

"I thought hearing it would be enough," Mako smiled tightly at him. "You're too good for me, Raleigh…" She took his hand.

"Heh, I guess the Drift makes things easier than the whole awkward confessions, huh?" Raleigh said awkwardly, as they began to disconnect from Gipsy.

"I still want to hear you say it out loud," Mako stated smiling up at him.

"I…" He started, but she put her fingers to his lips.

"Uh-uh, not now," She said, placing her hands on her hips, and smirking at him. "I want it to be a surprise to me."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when we Drift?!" Raleigh cocked an eyebrow.

"What you do best, be spontaneous. Don't think about it…" She turned toward the exit when she felt the Jaeger jerk to a stop, and the Conn-pod began to rise.

"Don't think about it she says…" Raleigh grumbled as he followed her out.

With the help of the tech crew, they exited in uniform jumpsuits. They barely made it out of the drivesuit room when the energetic girl barreled toward them. "Rangers Becket and Mori?" she squeaked, looking up at the two. Raleigh blinked in surprise while Mako smiled and nodded. The girl immediately dropped to her knees and bowed. "I am not worthy!" Raleigh and Mako looked at each other, Mako in surprise and Raleigh in amusement. "My name is Sara Yuhara, will you both please give me the honor of signing my 1/75 scale Master Grade Gipsy Danger model kit?" she asked, holding out her assembled toy out to them, as if a samurai presenting a sword to his master.

"Welcome to the life of Superheroes, Mako," Raleigh grinned.

Mako looked to Raleigh for guidance on what to do, and the more experienced pilot stepped forward. "It would be our honor," Raleigh said, taking the toy and marker from her. "Would you like me to sign it in English or Japanese?"

The girl simply stared in awestruck. "Ok then…" Raleigh bit his lip as he wrote a small short message in Japanese, then signed it in elaborate English. He then passed the toy to Mako.

The Japanese pilot read the message, smiled brightly at it, and then added her name beneath Raleigh's.

Mako then handed the toy back to the girl. Her curious eyes scanned the message.

'Find a good partner. Look forward to fighting beside you in Jaegers someday. – Ranger Raleigh Becket – Gipsy Danger/ Ranger Mako Mori – Gipsy Danger'

The girl squealed and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"What's all this commotion?" Super X Leader's voice sounded down the hall, Mako stiffened in realization. The voice muffled by com-channel, now in the open air, she knew it all too well.

Raleigh also sucked in a breath, recognizing it through Mako's memories in the Drift. A rival that tormented her in grade school, then again when she enlisted in the PPDC. "Oh crap… Akane…"

"Akane-san, look! Look!" Sara ran to the Japanese woman in the flight suit approached with her fellow pilots trailing. "I got Gipsy Danger's pilots' autographs! Isn't it cool?!"

"Yes, it is, sweetheart," Akane smiled tenderly at the girl, which caught Mako somewhat off guard…but only for a moment. "You better hold on to that… it's DEFINITELY going to be a collector's item soon."

"Hello, Akane…" Mako said, standing tall and proud beside Raleigh.

"Nice flying out there, Ms. Yashiro," Raleigh complimented tightly.

"How did you… ah yes, the Drift," Akane Yashiro smiled, placing a hand on her hip as she looked over Raleigh. "So…" she turned to Mako, "'Papa' finally bully you a way into a Jaeger, Princess Pentecost?"

"Mako earned her place," Raleigh replied defensively to Mako's grade-school/PPDC Accademy rival.

Akane glanced up at Raleigh as if surprised by his response before turning back to Mako. "You have your American well trained, I see. Then again, I heard that isn't hard to do. You've been in his head. Is it true they only think of one thing?"

Before Mako could respond, Raleigh stepped forward and held out a finger, "Hey, we weren't the country that came up with tentacle porn, sister!" Both women turned to look at him curiously. "Not… that I watch it…"

"Much anymore, anyway," Mako added under her breath.

"Damn Drift…" Raleigh sighed.

"Marshall Pentecost did not help in anyway in me becoming the copilot of Gipsy Danger," Mako pressed, "In fact he was among my greatest obstacles to it. I had to earn it, in the eyes of the PPDC Rangers, Marshall Pentecost, and Ranger Becket."

"And she's a damn fine Ranger too," Raleigh pressed, "And, in case you didn't hear, she had a pretty big part in sealing the Breach."

"Great job at that, by the way," Akane crossed his arms, "Oh wait, it didn't stick. We're fighting for our lives again. Arigato!"

Mako started to close the distance when another voice sounded, "That's enough; all of you stand down!"

"It… can't be…" Raleigh breathed, as Mako as well gapped in awe. She had heard that voice every time she drifted with Raleigh. Neither could ever forget.

Raleigh and Mako turned toward approaching man in a command uniform. Raleigh could barely squeak out a name.

"Yancy?"

**To Be Continued… **

**For those keeping score, for Godzilla I'm only using the original Gojira/Godzilla: King of Monsters and The Return of Godzilla/Godzilla:1985 for the Godzilla side of the crossover, but bringing in other characters from the series, IE: Akane, Sara, Tokumitsu, among others. Some faces from Tales of Year Zero will be showing up as well. I'm also aware Akane was "a bit" out of character in this chapter, but I plan to build on that. **

**Had this plot start forming from the first time I saw Pacific Rim, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, do check out the other Godzilla/PR crossover "Pacific Rim: The King of Monsters" by iowaforever. Excellent read there! **


End file.
